


Restart

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 她吻了吻Nikita的后背，然后用头轻轻抵了上去，“Anytime。”
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 1





	Restart

在晨跑结束的时候，太阳才从海平面上冒了出来，给深秋的清晨带来了些暖意。Alex撑着膝盖休息了一会儿，调整呼吸。海浪一波一波地冲上沙滩，那咆哮几乎盖过了她自己的喘息声。她直起身子，准备往回走，这才注意到沙滩上还有另一个人。

Nikita正在不远处，抱着手看着海平线，似是感到了她的目光，偏头冲她笑了笑。

“你不跑吗？”

Nikita摇摇头，递过来一根毛巾。她穿得也确实不太像要跑步的样子，一身松松垮垮的装束，头发随意地披在肩上，随着海风飘得毫无章法。

Alex擦干脖子上的汗水，盯着Nikita的侧脸望了一会儿。那是她熟悉的弧度，被刚起的阳光照得明暗分明，但却反常地没有任何神采。她想起自己今早起来到客厅的时候，里面空无一人，更没有平时一贯的咖啡香味。

这很能说明问题，因为Nikita从不睡过头。

她将毛巾环在脖子上，什么也没讲，回头朝远处的别墅望了望。Birkhoff正站在落地窗前，不知道在吃些什么东西。她朝那个方向用力挥了挥手，但对方似乎并没有看到。

她的动作吸引了Nikita的注意，也转过身往回看，“噢，他根本就看不到你。”

Alex放下手，摇了摇头，“你觉得他眼睛多少度了？”

“谁知道，”Nikita耸耸肩，“但我觉得他挺喜欢把鼻子贴屏幕上的，所以，皆大欢喜。”她讥诮地看了过来，让Alex忍不住笑出了声，低头时正发现Nikita并没有穿鞋，脚背上匀匀地散着细沙，一些在朝阳的照射下有些发亮，海浪拍上岸时，刚刚淹过脚踝。

深秋清晨的阳光应该并不太能提供充足的热度，而就像是在证明她的观点一样，Nikita本抱着的手揣进了兜里。

Alex侧身碰了碰另一个女人，“回去吧，”她说，“早饭该好了。”

*

天蒙蒙亮的时候，Alex觉得她再也受不了了。她熬不到天明、也熬不到那女人保证的“这次绝对不是全素”的早餐时间。比起原来有什么吃什们的日子，她其实根本不关心早餐是否只是一堆西兰花和土豆泥。而实话说，她也从没在乎过，毒瘾和变相软禁逼着她对所有可以抱怨的事都暴跳如雷。

胃毫不停歇地一阵阵绞痛，从骨髓深处散发出的焦躁感，如同有千万只细小的钢钻在同时用力。她身下的被单也早已被汗湿成了一片，随着无数次的翻转几乎被挤成了一团。黎明前的时辰最是最静的时刻，偶有一声鸟叫从窗外传来，在这个无比空旷的阁楼里显得十分明显。

她坐了起来，驱使着虚弱的双腿把自己带到了一米之外的那张同样简单的行军床上。但她的手刚触到Nikita的腹部，自己便在一阵天旋地转中摔在了床上，手被用力拧在身后。

她痛得叫了出来。

“Alex？”头上的声音里带着与刚才的迅捷动作完全不符的浓厚睡意。

她被松开了。Alex面朝下摊在整洁的床上，开始发抖。床的旁边有些下沉，Nikita跟着坐了上来，明显地叹了口气，“你在做什么？”

Alex全身都虚弱得想就此瘫软着再不动弹，但只有痛觉却在一片混沌的五感中尖锐地伫立着，让她全身都在兴奋地渴求着一样东西。她支撑自己坐了起来，颤抖的手捧住了Nikita的脸，迎着对方迷惑的目光直接吻了上去。

但在下一秒，她便被推开了。沮丧和焦躁让她在Nikita发问前爆发了出来。“给我一针！”她尖叫着哭喊，“一针就好，我只要……”Alex停住了，强迫自己镇定，手下意识地滑入Nikita的大腿，将头埋在对方颈间，笨拙地亲吻，“我发誓，这绝对会是你最爽的一次。”

“Alex……”Nikita又重重地叹息了一声，那声音沉重得让她喘不过气，“你需要休息。”她温柔而坚定地推开了她，双手撑在肩上，强迫她保持距离。在一片模糊的视线中，Nikita牢牢地捕捉住了她躲闪的眼神，“Alex……”Nikita沉吟了一会儿，似在思考措辞，“性不是用来作为交易的工具，你需要明白这一点。”

她不愿意明白，也不想明白，她现在唯一需要的，便是让她吸上一口，或是给她一针。像从前一样，她给客人想要的，那么便可以免遭毒瘾之苦。但最终，她只有力气说一个字：“疼。”

“我明白，”Nikita眼神里感同身受的意味让她无法承受，“我明白。”她揽住了她，带着她重新躺回床上，胸口紧紧地贴着她的后背。“相信我，我明白。”

Alex死死抓着那只环在自己腰上的手。她的身后，有着一个坚实的心跳，像从世界伊始起便在那里一样，坚强得令人安心。

“都会好的。”Nikita轻声安慰她。

在心底深处，Alex知道这是真的。

_都会好的。_

她盯着前方自己那张乱糟糟的床，问出了那个一直盘旋着挥之不去的问题，“你为什么要照顾我？”

Nikita吻了吻她的后背，“总得有人来。”

*

当电视开始播广告的时候，太阳终于通过落地窗直射了进来，正正照在屏幕上。Birkhoff响亮地抱怨了一声，手肘不停地往这里戳，叫她去拉窗帘。Alex毫不客气地戳了回去，一个肘击正正击在Birkhoff的腰部，让他疼得几乎跳了起来，手里的乐事撒了一地。

“我觉得有时候……”Alex侧身拿过Birkhoff手里的乐事，“你还是该挪挪屁股。”

Birkhoff在她的手肘下一次攻击过来的时候便如火烧屁股一般从沙发上跳了起来，“我的天，你吃了炸药吗？”他一边嘟囔，一边起身去拉窗帘。

Alex边笑边回头去拿遥控板，正看到迷你吧台那边的Nikita，她也正看着她，眼神交错时笑了笑，但却隐隐让Alex觉得有些不自在。即便半年没怎么见，她依然十分了解这个女人。有什么不对劲，她知道，她能感觉得到。

“孩子们，好好玩。”Nikita冲他们的方向眨眨眼，便直接上了楼。

等楼上传来关门声之后，Alex才慢慢开口，“你说……”她放弃了换台的冲动，压低声音，“Nikita是怎么回事？”

“什么怎么回事？”Birkhoff心不在焉地坐了回来，看到她手里的乐事之后眼睛瞪大了，“喂！”他一把夺了过来，“这是我的钱，你能不能吃得节制点？”

Alex并没在意，慢慢嚼着嘴里还剩的薯片。“我只是说……比如早上为什么要出去傻站着？”

Birkhoff的注意力已经被广告结束吸引了过去，没有注意到她含糊的描述。“当有人担心你崴到脚，或是被沙滩里的蝎子蛰了的时候，”他一副装过了头的语重心长的语气，合着身上各样的垃圾食品碎屑一起显得格外滑稽，“你应该少吃点她好朋友剩下的那唯一一袋薯片。”

在过去两天里，Alex都能注意到Nikita有意无意的目光，偶尔被发现时，便会迅速移开。比如今早，也比如刚才。但……她回头看了看吧台上那瓶打开的红酒。

现在喝酒也太早了不是吗？

她早已习惯Nikita对她无声的注视，也习惯了那目光给她全身带来的灼烧感。当它们落在她身上时，她唯一的感受便是自己要因此而被灼穿，和体内引燃的火焰一起，将她融化在地上，一点也不剩。她学会了如何假装不受干扰地活下去，也学会了如何在那个目光下正常地转头、微笑、开口说话。

“Michael去哪儿了？”她终于问出了这个困扰她好几天的问题，“我从到这里来就没见到过他，是和黑盒相关的什么任务吗？”

“噢，他啊……”Birkhoff津津有味地盯着电视屏幕看，回答似乎根本没过大脑，“陪孩子呢。”

Alex被惊得提高了声音，“孩子？！”

Birkhoff这才反应过来，转头看着她时，神色是少有的了然，就像知道她在想什么一样，“不是Niki的。”

她当然知道，这不需要他来提醒。但这句话却依然让她大半个身子都放松了下来。

“听着，”Birkhoff的神色严肃了起来，连身体都转了半边好正对她，这太过稀罕的严肃态度对Birkhoff这个人来说实在是太少见，让Alex有些吃惊，“Princess，我知道你在想些什么。”

“什么？”Alex被他看得有些心虚，但实话说，她根本就不知道自己在想些什么，也更不知道应该想什么。

“不管是什么，”Birkhoff被她的反问弄得有些恼火，“我不想被夹在中间，好吗？”

Alex觉得自己应该为这句莫名的指责生气，但Birkhoff似乎已经看到了某处她自己已经忽略许久的东西，更已经考虑到了某个她想都没想过的选项，让她一时被梗得说不出话。

“你知道，我也关心她。”Birkhoff说。

*

Alex在门口犹豫了一会儿，才终于下定决心敲了敲门，然后探进了头，“嘿，你有时间吗？”

Nikita正坐在床上翻书，看到她之后把书丢在了一旁，拍了拍她身旁的位置。Alex蹬掉拖鞋，爬上了床，然后忍不住笑了出来。“《三天学会烘焙》？真的？”她随意翻了翻手里的书，然后直接丢在了Nikita的腹部。

Nikita毫不在意她的讥笑，随手把书丢在了床头柜上，“学无止境啊。”

“就算你学会了，”Alex扯过一个枕头垫在背后，“然后呢？你要每天烤一堆小饼干送给迷路跑这里来的小鬼们吗？”话一出口，Alex便立刻后悔了，沉默两秒后状似轻松地补上一句：“他们有时候挺讨厌的。”

“没错。”Nikita叹了口气，也同她一样，在背后立起了一个枕头。

房里顿时沉默了下来，除开窗外夜里蛐蛐响亮的声音外，只有两人轻轻的呼吸声，但Alex觉得这未必不好。她将头也向后靠在了松软的枕头上，慢慢地放松、休息。Nikita很少与她谈些自己的事，每在她问起时，便会直接兜个圈子扯回到她身上。许多次过后，她便很少再问，只会如现在这样，安静地一起做事，或是无所事事。

但这次，Nikita似乎有其他的打算。“我们的这个世界，根本没有孩子生存的空间，”Alex诧异地偏头看过去，却发现Nikita正轻轻偏头望着她，“而且，我也没想过也没准备好去……”

她没再继续，但Alex听得出她话里的意思： _但_ _Michael_ _想_ 。她听说过Michael曾经失去的妻女，她理解他，真的。他渴望安定，渴望成为一个父亲，也渴望着一个家庭。而Nikita……

她不可能妥协，也不可能抛却Division的事离开。她确实也渴望着家庭，但Nikita的家庭定义里则包含了太多的人，除了他们，还有许许多多Alex或许从没见过的陌生人。而其中，绝对没有一个孩子可以容身的空间。

对于一对情侣来说，两人所求不同或许十分正常，但Alex并不知道该说些什么。她以为自己有一个愉快的童年，但她的父亲并非善良，她的母亲也早有外遇，其结果便是她长大的房子和父亲一起付之一炬。

所以，Alex只能盯着她们并排放在床上的腿，最后终于开了口，“我明白。”

然后她意识到，她真的明白。她也总能明白。

他们这群人，最开始也就是她们两人，在一个空得差不多只有两张床一张桌的大阁楼里，从零开始做着最为荒诞又疯狂的计划。她抱着孤注一掷的心理义无反顾地将自己扔了进去，而心底里，她知道自己不会活下来。

她怀疑Nikita也知道。

但在这么久之后、兜兜转转饶了好几圈之后，她们竟然都还在这里。如此多的大事小事后，如果说连她都不明白的话，这世上大抵没人能明白Nikita了。

而她应该以此为傲。

Alex深吸一口气，她深深觉得自己那些侥幸、小心之类的心情，都可以统统去见鬼了。她转过头时，Nikita也正看着她，脸上是少见的疲倦，万分刺眼。

“他不想等了。”

“不是你的错。”Alex回答。她换了个方向，正对Nikita坐着。Nikita抬起那张满是疲倦的脸，这样疲倦地看着她。她从不会在对着她时漏出任何疲倦，可能怕影响她的斗志。但也可能，她从来就没在任何人面前流露过这个情绪。

Alex知道她和Michael一路纠葛了多少年，而或许这便是结局，或许这不是。但Nikita并没有错，坚持初心并没有任何错误。

她轻轻地吻了上去，或许是想告诉另一个女人这一点，也或许是她自己想说声谢谢和对不起……但在双唇相接的那一刻，Alex觉得自己被点燃了。它的感觉同Nikita的注视并不相同，它如同一阵闪电或是一次爆炸，在顷刻之间便将她从头到尾颠覆，让她想不起其他任何的事。

直到Nikita轻轻推开了她。

Alex坐了回去，静静地看着对面的那个女人。她们在同一个屋檐下住了一年，并肩作战两年，亦师亦友；她是她的杀父仇人，但Alex心里明白Nikita并未有太多选择；她原谅了她的谎言，Nikita也原谅了她的离开。

那么现在，她们又可以重新开始。

“Alex……”Nikita似乎也不知道该说些什么，她叹了口气，“我知道你母亲的事让你——”

“不是因为那样。”Alex打断了她。曾经或许是，但今天，她清楚的明白自己是为什么会这样做，她也清楚的明白自己想要什么。

“你偷了Birkhoff的止痛片，”Nikita继续说，“我这几天一直很小心，怕你——”

或许是Alex的表情让她没再继续说下去，Nikita微微坐直了身子。

“你什么时候才会意识到我可以照顾好自己？”Alex不明白自己是该生气还是其他什么，但事实上，她觉得自己从未如此的冷静过。她盯着Nikita的眼睛，对方却第一次有些躲闪，“你什么时候才会真正相信我？”

“我相信你。”

“那就相信我能承受得住。”Alex起身想要离开，夜已深了，而她明天还要正常跑步。

但Nikita叫住了她，“Alex，我只是……”

“我明白。”Alex明白她的歉意，也明白她的舍不得和坚持。

她叹了口气，躺回床上，等Nikita躺好之后从背后搂住了她，“Nikita，你要清楚，Michael他有些疑虑……这并不是你的错。而且，他们带不带套，你根本就管不着。”

Nikita轻笑了一声，伸手关掉了台灯，“谢谢。”

她吻了吻Nikita的后背，然后用头轻轻抵了上去，“Anytime。”


End file.
